A Tempting Proposal
by anobledare
Summary: 10 years later, New York's still full of intrigues, passion, farces and occasionally love. Blair has to choose: passion or obligation? Foolishness or rationality? 10 years can change a lot, but some things are meant to be. Read & Review. WIP. ChuckBlair.
1. Prelude

She didn't know how to cope with this; hastily she withdrew back into an empty, hidden room. It had been a typical soirée, until she had seen _him_, felt his gaze ravishing her body, like so many years ago. It ignited something in her heart, something she had tried to bury deep with time, but now was suddenly back. She almost had lost her countenance, when she saw him. He still looked as boyish as ever, and hadn't changed at all, she pinpointed with one glance, seeing the typical girl on his arm. For a moment she felt envious wanting to be in his arms. She shuddered, trying to toss away that thought. They weren't meant to be back then and now more than ever. She reprimanded herself for being thoughtless. She had too many obligations, and couldn't and _wouldn't_ let herself be drawn back to her foolish youth. She inwardly listed why it was not a good idea to let Chuck Bass affect her: 1. New York's society, 2. her well-established career, 3. she was engaged to Lord Wilfred Conelly.

**some months p****revious**

This season it was particularly popular to associate in the circles of titled socialites. It all began with the wedding of Julie Barney with Sir Oscar Warner, the former being officially Blair Waldorf's best friend.

"Blair, my dear, how lovely to see you here", a high-pitched voice cut through the air of Torey's, the elite brunch restaurant, where one went to be _seen_.

It was, everybody saw with one glance, Julie Barney, and her friend Blaire Waldorf. People wondered how the two queen-bees were able to associate together, since they both loved to be in the center of the media. They first met in Yale, and after countless bitchfights they realized that it was wiser to unite their power in order to rule Manhattan's elite. Julie was dressed in a piece of Valentino, entirely too dressed up for brunch, but who cared! And Blair was dressed in a light sandy-coloured Moschino top with dark jeans by Stella McCartney.

They air kissed each other, then with a sigh sat into the cushy chairs of Torey's. After they both ordered the special salad, Julie said pointedly: "I'm as happy as married life could be with my Oscar."

Blair sighed, tried to ignore Julie's blatant stare, but then choose to be blunt as well:

"So, as happy as one can be with a stuck-up Briton?"

Several gasps were followed, the surrounding tables now trying to hide the fact they had been eavesdropping. Blair smirked, her friend knew her well enough to not take this statement personally.

"Yes, my dear. You ought to try it as well. In fact, my Oscar knows other nice bluebloods. Don't try to deny it, you would love to be Lady Blair, or even Countess Blair", a merry laugh was followed by her astute observation.

"Maybe" Blair answered, in a light voice, hiding her thoughts.

She opened her eyes again, her pulse slowed down, she breathed, in and out, in and out.

Chuck Bass wouldn't be able to destroy her plans. No, she was way prudent than in her teenage years, and she wouldn't act on a foolish impulse. Never again.


	2. Chapter 1

Upon entering the ballroom Blair was encountered by Kati and Izabel.

"Did you see him?" Kati and Iz prompted as soon as they saw Blair.

"Who?" Blair feigned ignorance

"Charles Bass, of course!"

Blair had to chuckle. Of course she had heard of _Charles_ Bass, he made it after all to be a ladies man _and_ a successful businessman. In her mind he would be Chuck Bass, no matter what.

"I saw him"

"So, did you speak to him yet?"

Blair was annoyed. Just because Chuck decided to come back from England didn't mean that he should be in the center of New York's society. However, as she was the chairwoman of the charity which held the ball she was forced to greet him. She let her gaze wander to Chuck, finding him in the corner of the room talking to some businessmen.

"No, later!" Blair said gruffly, ending their conversation.

* * *

She was stunned, how Chuck had sneaked himself into _her_ social circle. Everybody whom she had considered a _friend_ was talking to Chuck and _she_ hadn't known that he was back in New York. She was outraged at herself, how was it possible that someone like Chuck sneaked back into New York, without her noticing? 

There she stood, alone, feeling left out, as she watched how the people around Chuck laughed heartily at a told joke, that she didn't see that Chuck had detached himself from the group. Suddenly she came back to reality, feeling that somebody stood behind her. Slowly she turned around, only to take a sharp breath in.

"Chuck." she deadpanned, almost with a hissing voice.

She saw a smirk upon his face.

"Blair."

It was his business-like tone.

She shook her head. He saw her soft curls bouncing up and down.

"What are you doing _here_?" She hissed, almost menacingly, but with a friendly smile plastered over her face.

"Here? What do you mean with that, New York, or …"

"New York, this charity event, … " she shot back.

_Here, next to me._

"Blair, m'dear, I heard you are quiet a successful woman" he drawled, letting his gaze fall over her body appreciatively.

"Stop it." She hissed now. "I'm a respectable businesswoman, the best friend of Julie Barney Warner."

"Ah yes" he mused "I've heard of it."

"Have you?" Blair didn't know that gossip would reach to England. Then Chuck should know that she was engaged to be married…

"So you know that I'm…" Blair started, but was interrupted. She closed her eyes. This could _not _be happening. But it was.

"Blair, darling, what are you doing here alone… Oh. You must be _the_ Charles Bass"

It was Lord Wilfred. Blair hated his name, it almost sounded like her grand-grand-father's name, and therefore she called him Will.

Chuck's eyes betrayed confusion, but he quickly hid it behind his masked face.

"I am, I am. And you are?" Chuck asked with an edge in his voice.

"Lord Wilfred Conelly. I've heard you have spent your last 10 years in my homecountry!", he chuckled.

Chuck was still confused, Blair could feel it, he glanced at Blair, then at, she shuddered, Wilfred, and then back to her.

Now Wilfred was confused as well, it seemed like he had intruded upon something, and was disturbing their moment. He furrowed his brows. Blair was his fiancée. Who was this guy?

Before anyone could say anything, Blair was called by Kati. It was time for her speech. Excusing herself, and with a last stricken glance, she left the two men standing there.

They watched her, mesmerized, how she stepped onto the stage, and began performing her speech.

Wilfred sighed, "Blair is really a rare diamond, one is lucky to find those, I'm sure you know."

Chuck said nothing.

"She's my fiancée, you know. When I asked her to marry me, she made me the happiest man on earth" Wilfred continued, throwing sideway glances, to gauge Chuck's reaction.

Chuck didn't react in any way, Wilfred was content to see. But he didn't know Chuck like Blair did. She, from her stage, saw how Wilfred pointed at her, saying something, and Chuck's eyes changing to a disturbing glimmer. Nevertheless, she ended her speech with a confident voice, smiled at the audience, and stepped down. The ball was , as always, a huge success. They had gotten many donations.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked feigning innocence.

They both knew it was a farce.

"The news that you're going to officially be a Lady, of course" Chuck spit the words out.

Now it was there, in the air. And this air felt too cold. She didn't know what to say, if she should apologize, or get angry. At last she decided to get angry. Who was Chuck Bass to act like he was the ruler of Blair Waldorf? Blair Waldorf was successful, Blair Waldorf was beautiful, was rich, was smart. She was envied, she ruled over others, she was not ruled!

"It's none of your business" she shot back at him.

Chuck took a sharp breath in. He opened his mouth, to apologize, to explain, to argue, - she didn't know. Then he closed it again. And then, surprisingly, he agreed.

"It is_ not _my business" he conceded.

Why did she feel like something had bruised her heart hearing those words? They both knew it was true, so why did she even care?

"I'm right. … You're right."

"Yeah… so it seems"

"But…" her voice sounded almost childlike. She cleared her throat, then attempted to speak again: "You left me. Without a reason. Without … anything. So don't dare to approach me ever again."

Chuck wanted to say something, but Blair was gone already. He ran after her, only to see her in the Englishman's arms, stepping into their limousine.


End file.
